The Franchise
The Franchise was a group of assassins that were similar to The Agency. Even though the leader of the Franchise, Alexander Leland Cayne, a former director of the FBI, was strongly against the legalisation of cloning, The Franchise employed at least two secret clones to carry out hits. Like the ICA, The Franchise has various government agencies like the CIA and the FBI backing them, being one of the reasons that they are potent and comparable with the former. Background Their background prior to 2004 is relatively unknown, but the Franchise originally started as a splinter organization of Alpha Zerox, a secret organization having contacts in all domestic agencies. Their leader, Alexander Leland Cayne used his organization to attempt to eradicate the ICA and their members, in order to improve his own inferior cloning program, for which he needed a DNA sample from Agent 47. He also wanted a monopoly of cloning technology, for which he would destroy all information and install a US President who would ban cloning. His first attempt to kill 47 was when he used his connections in the French police to lure 47 to Paris under the cover of a contract. This failed, as the Paris chief of police, Albert Fournier, was personally killed by 47 on March 18. To further destroy the ICA, he sent dozens of his operatives to eliminate ICA operatives, and had Vice president Spaulding Burke killed, in order to install one of his own operatives, Daniel Morris, with the help of corrupt politicians. When the Franchise further tried to increase their reach by eliminating the secretary of the Interior, Jimmy Macklin, by the hand of their sub-division The Crows, Agent 47 once again prevented this by eliminating the heads of the Crows. In the following months, the Franchise sent numerous operatives, including ?, Maynard John, and Eve after 47, with all being killed in the result. But nevertheless, the Franchise still succeeded in destroying the ICA, leaving only Diana and 47 alive. On September 22, 2005, the Franchise finally decided to assassinate the President of the US, so that Morris can take over. This, however, was again prevented by 47, when he assassinated Mark Parchezzi III, their highest-ranking assassin, and Daniel Morris. This, however, didn't stop the Franchise from capturing 47, due to the help of Diana Burnwood, whom Cayne believed double-crossed him. Ultimately, Alexander Leland Cayne and the rest of his men were all killed on 47's funeral, revealing that Diana Burnwood tricked them with a serum, that could put a person in a death-like state. Members Assets Trivia * The first actual mention of The Franchise in the game is in the opening cutscene to A Dance With The Devil, in which Diana mentions their presence and involvement with the contract at hand. * Diana indicates, upon claiming she is shutting down the remnants of The Agency, that the only members of The Agency still alive are herself and Agent 47, although, according to ICA's status in 2012, its destruction seems to be but a ruse in order to trick the Franchise to reveal their leader. Category:Hitman: Blood Money organizations Category:The Franchise Category:Organizations